You're Beautiful
by silverfox228
Summary: whaf if Kakashi find out that the girl he loves is getting married?how can he face the truth?


**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto and the song**

**i'm newbie here and this is my first songfic and fanfic and i can't believe i finally made it ^W^**

* * *

_**My life is brilliant my life is pure**__**  
**__**I saw an angel of that i'm sure**_**  
**  
I was walking along the konohagakure village in the evening after the mission Tsunade gave me earlier. That was one of the exhausted mission i've ever done. I walked while read my pocket book icha icha paradise written by Jiraiya. He was really a good writer. I suddenly heard a chuckle voice. I changed my attention to the voice. I thought i've heard it before and i found that the voice was belong to..... Kurenai? I haven't met her in a loooong time. Now she was a very beautiful woman. Her hair still long and her crimson eyes still looked pretty. She's so enchanted and i bet everymen had the same opinion as mine and she reminded me of something which happened long time ago. I never erased that moment.

*flashback*  
_17 years ago.._

_I was sitting on the swing. Everyone thought that i was weird. No one wanted to be my friend. I saw the other kids played with their friends. I sighed. I rocked the swing slowly and looked at the ground and lost in my imagination._

_"hey,do you want to play with me?"_

_A sweet voice brought me back to reality. I lifted my head to see who's talking. It was a girl with long black hair and crimson eyes. Those crimson eyes were big and cooler than sha...um, what was it? I guessed i've seen the the similar eyes which could copy jutsu. Oh yeah sharinggan. She smiled at me. Her smiled were soft but, i've never seen her before._

_"who are you?" I asked her._

_"me?i'm Kurenai Yuhi, i'm new to this school,what's your name?" She asked me cheerfully. She must be a friendly girl. But anyway she wouldn't be my friend._

_"i'mKakashi Hatake, why do you talking to me?" I said. No one ever talked to me. Rarely i guess._

_"well nice to meet you Kakashi, and why?is it wrong or something if i talk to you?" She said. Still smiled. Oh smiley girl._

_"no it just-" My sentence was cut off because she pulled my hand._

_"c'mon let's play" She said._

_No one ever asked me to play except her. I gladly let her pulled my hand so we can play together. She was nice. My heart began to beat faster. I never felt this way before. It just strange. What was it?__**  
**_  
*end flashback*

_**She smiled at me in the subway**__**  
**__**She was with another man**__**  
**__**But i won't lose no sleep on that**__**  
**__**Cause i've got a plan**_

I looked at Kurenai. I was captivated by her laugh, her smile, and her beauty. Kurenai suddenly saw me and smiled. Oh not that smile from that smiley girl please, it was too mesmerizing. I noticed that she was with Asuma. My bestfriend. Maybe they were dating? I heard that Asuma had a girlfriend but was it Kurenai? Asuma saw me too and smiled at me. Okay now what? Should i approached them? I really wanted to talk to Kurenai and gazed her beautiful face. So at last i decided to approach them.

"hey guys,what are you doing here?" I said.I looked at Kurenai. I looked at her in the eyes.

"we're just walking around." She said. Her voice was pure and her gaze was soft. She's like the most beautiful woman i've ever seen.

_**You're beautiful**__**  
**__**You're beautiful**__**  
**__**You're beautiful it's true**__**  
**__**I saw you're face in a crowded plac**_e

"hey Kakashi?" She waved her hand in front of my face. Asuma chuckled. I awakened from my fantasy of this angel.

"ah yes?" I said nervously. My face blushed a little. I was sure i felt it. I hoped they didn't know it. Especially Kurenai.

"what were you thinking?" She asked me.

"it's nothing" i shook my head. She smirked.

"so you're hiding something from me?" She said. She held my hand and shook it.

"c'mon let us know,we won't tell anyone!i know you're thinking of a girl, right?" She said. Exactly what i was thinking. She gave me a wide smile.

Oh God why did You create this woman? She's so amazing. I couldn't hold it anymore. I couldn't control myself. I really wanted to hug this angel and kissed her. Or maybe just held her hand too? Shit i shouldn't wear this damn glove! If i didn't wear it, i could feel her skin. It must be so gentle. Like baby's skin. I cursed these gloves.

_**And i don't know what to do**__**  
**__**Cause i never be with you**_

"i won't tell you" I finally said after speechless for a moment.

"you're so mean" She let her hand go from mine. Oh no please didn't do that. But anyway that was one of the greatest moment of my life when she held my hand! She turned away her head. I chuckled.

"ahem, i guess you both forget about me" Said Asuma. Yeah i totally forgot about him. I was too fascinated by Kurenai.

"oh haha i'm sorry Asuma"

"it's fine, so now how about...i'll treat you in Ichiraku's ramen? Since you're my bestfriend haha. beside i want to tell you something." He said. I wondered what would he told me? I had a bad feeling about it. Asuma held Kurenai's hand and walked. What the hell?

_**Yes she caught my eyes**__**  
**__**As i walked on by**__**  
**__**She could see from my face that i was flying high**_

I walked beside Kurenai purposely. I saw her from the corner of my eyes. Even a red rose couldn't compare by her charmed crimson eyes. She caught my eyes. I blushed slightly. How this could happen? She just smiled at me. I looked at the ground. Bored. Nothing fun in the ground. Then i decided to looked at her again. Was it just me or not? I guessed she didn't mind if i looked at her face over and over again. She didn't look bothered or something. I felt warm beside her. I read my book just for disguised that i looked at her. She talked with Asuma and giggled. Her giggle sounded so cute. i should brought my recorder and recorded her giggle so i could her it anytime. I realized that we're reached Ichiraku's ramen. I wished our teams weren't there or the might disturb us. We went inside. Well there were none of our teams here. Asuma took a seat. Kurenai sat beside him and i sat in front of her. Why did she always smiling? Didn't she know that her smile could hypnotized someone? Me for example. Asuma called the waiter and ordered spicy ramen while Kurenai and i ordered beef ramen.

"so what do you want to talking about, Asuma?" I said.

_**But i don't think that i'll see her again**__**  
**__**But we shared moment that will last till the end**_

Kurenai smiled and glanced at Asuma then she looked at me while put her head on her hands. I was so dead when she looking at me like that!

"hey, excuse me boys, i wanna go to toilet!" She said. Please didn't leave. Just kept looking at me that way and i would be happily melting.

"it's about Kurenai and i" Asuma said. He completely destroyed my thought of Kurenai. Waited a minute, what did he say? About whom? Kurenai and him? What's happening between them?

"we'll be married soon" Asuma said happily.

Suddenly my world ruined. My heart stopped beating. Not just my heart, But every part of my body stopped working. M eyes became wide. I shocked. I didn't believe what he just said. What the hell was he talking about? Wohoo i was talking to a big liar in the entire world. It couldn't be.

"re-really?"

He nodded. I felt like a thunder roared. Why he must chose Kurenai? Like there's no women in this world besides Kurenai. Well she's the prettiest woman so actually he's right to choose Kurenai.

"oh well congratulation for you both" I said faking a smile. I was lying. I was sad! This was one of the worst thing i've ever heard!

_**You're beautiful**__**  
**__**You're beautiful**__**  
**__**You're beautiful it's true**__**  
**__**I saw your face in a crowded place**__**  
**__**And i don't know what to do**__**  
**__**Cause i never be with you**_

I saw Kurenai from toilet. Everytime i looked at her my heart beat faster, hardly to breath, difficult to arrange the words. Oh man she's so attractive. I could see some men was looking at her. I wasn't blamed them. it just she's too charming to ignored. She sat in front of me and smiled.

"i bet you've heard it?"

"yeah,congrats Kurenai" I said hiding my sadness.

She smiled wider. I hoped it's just a faking smile. Asuma embraced her. Shit, could you do that in another place? I was jealous, see? I was saying the truth! I love her, please did it another place, i was begging the two of you. Suddenly our foods came. Asuma let go her embrace. Thank you God. We ate it while talked and joked. After that Asuma paid it and we went out from Ichiraku's ramen.

_**You're beautiful**__**  
**__**You're beautiful**__**  
**__**You're beautiful it's true**__**  
**__**There must be angel with the smile on her face**__**  
**__**And she thought up that i should be with**_ _**you**_

"thanks for the treat" I said.

"you're welcome, don't forget to come to our wedding, i'll send the special one for you" Asuma said. Kurenai smiled at me and lent her hand to me. I shook her hand.

"don't forget our wedding" She said cheerfully and winked to me.

That was for me? If there was nobody here i must be fainted. But came to their wedding? It's tough man. When our hand touched each others, i could feel she gave me something. Again i cursed this glove! I decided to check what she was give to me later. Kurenai and Asuma smiled, Kurenai waved her hand. I waved my hand too. Man, i wished i could be with her forever. They disappeared. Well it's time to check what Kurenai gave me a moment ago. It just a paper, a letter in other word. I opened and read it.

_Kakashi Hatake,  
It's maybe too late for me to tell you, i DID love you, really, in fact, i DO love you. But i just can't, Asuma proposed me and he is a good man, and i couldn't refuse him. I was waiting too long for you, even i didn't answer it when Asuma popped the question to me, i asked him to give me a few day to think, in fact i waited for you to say that you loved me, haha funny huh? Maybe you'll never love me. Well now i just learn how to love Asuma. But i still have this feeling that i still love you.._

_Kurenai Yuhi_

_P.S : i wrote it in the toilet :p_

I shocked and I chuckled read that letter. I folded the letter. I would keep that letter forever. Maybe i should framed it? I chuckled and thought how stupid i was! How dumb how dull how silly i was! if only i could turned back time, i wouldn't let this happen! I've done one of the most stupid thing in the world! I regretted it, really no doubt. I actually could have her but i was too shy and stupid to told her the truth. Now i wouldn't get a chance to have her, no matter what, but deep inside my heart i still loved her, always and forever.

_**But it's time to face the truth**__**  
**__**I will never be with you**_

_

* * *

__**  
**_

**how was it?**

**review please thankieess:D**

**and sorry for the misspelled and my terrible grammar my mother language isn't english :)**


End file.
